Lost and Found
by NoxIris63
Summary: Sakura is tired of Naruto asking her out all the time. But when a new guy comes along and gives her an idea, they both work together to get Naruto out of her hair while slowly falling in love with each other. KakaXSaku FLUFF!
1. Day 1

**Hey everyone! What's up? Ok, this is a new story that I will update in my spare time! It's my first Kakashi and Sakura pairing and I'm so happy!! I've grown to love this pair while I was writing this during my classes! (yeah, they're boring lol). So please read... and review! I love reviews! I adore them even! They make me feel all fuzzy on the inside! And the more reviews I get, the faster I update... what a ****coincidence**! lol only kidding, but I do like reviews so please tell me your thoughts and I will update lol. So here it is!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to wait," the pink-haired secretary said.

"Do you know who I am?" the older man asked.

The young woman analyzed the man. He looked like he was in his thirties with gray hair. His face was covered with a mask and only one of his eyes was showing; the other one was covered with his Hidden Leaf headband. He had a green Jonin vest and looked laid-back, but fierce. "Maybe to some people you're an important Jonin," the young woman started, "but to me, you're just another impatient ninja who has to wait." She started filling papers out.

The man looked at her in disbelief. '_You're kidding me!_' he thought furiously. "Kakashi Hatake," he stated.

The pink haired girl looked up from her work. "I know who you are and what you have accomplished," she said quietly, "but you still have to wait your turn to see Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi looked around the empty room. "There's no one in here!" he shouted.

"That is true, but there's someone in there already." Sakura pointed to an empty chair. "Please take a seat."

Kakashi went to the farthest chair and sat in it. He looked at the girl and grumbled in a quiet and low manner. "How can she reject me entrance?" he asked quietly. "I bet she's just scared of me and wants me to wait. I'll show her though. That ass…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the word as he noticed her green eyes. '_How can I say that_,' he thought, looking at the ground. He thought of the girl's pink hair, put up in a half pony tail. He thought of the red dress with the thick black leather belt across her thin waist. He slowly moved his visible eye to notice her pushing back one of her bangs while typing on the computer. '_If I only knew her name…_' he thought as he pulled out his book.

"But what if raaman was given out after every mission?" a young man's voice shouted out from the room.

An older woman's voice yelled back, "For the last time, no!"

The door opened loudly with a bang and an older woman with long blonde hair caring an individual with short spiky blonde hair came out. She threw him on the ground and gave him a "death" glare. "Don't ever come into my office with one of those ideas again!" she yelled furiously.

The blonde picked himself up and pointed to the lady. "You wouldn't know a good idea if it bit you in the butt!"

"What did you say? Have you ever learned to respect your elders?"

"Oh, so now you admit to being old, eh _Grandma_?"

Kakashi glanced at the pink-haired girl. She was still typing on her computer with a slight smile on her face.

"Sakura!" The girl looked up and faced the woman.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Please escort Naruto out." Tsunade pointed to the young man

Sakura nodded and went over to Naruto.

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi and sighed. "I'll be with you in a minute after I make a quick call."

Kakashi shook his head. "That's quite alright."

Tsunade walked back into her room and slammed the door. Kakashi looked over at Sakura, showing Naruto the door.

"The door is over here," she stated.

Naruto leaned on the wall and gazed at Sakura. "You know," he said quietly, "I could come by later and take you to dinner after you get off."

Kakashi watched Sakura's face turn a light pink. "I…I don't know," she said quietly. "The door is there," she pointed out, trying to get off topic.

"Oh, come on." Naruto casually walked next to Sakura and put his arm around her. "It would just be you and me eating together… alone…"

Sakura shrugged Naruto's arm off and edged away from him. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not dating anyone at the moment," she said, opening the door. "Sorry, Naruto. Maybe another time."

Naruto nodded and walked out the door. Sakura shut the door silently and walked back to her desk.

Kakashi eyed her and chuckled quietly at Naruto's misfortune.

Sakura heard him and look at him. "Can I help you?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Sakura, is it?" Kakashi watched the pink-haired girl's eyes come in contact with his. She nodded and stared at him. "Kakashi walked closer to her desk, not breaking eye contact. He was leaning on her desk a little and was able to smell her cherry blossom perfume. "I'm guessing you don't like him?"

Sakura stared in his eye, wondering where he was coming from. "He's only a friend," she stated, looking back down at her work.

"And yet he will keep continuing to ask you out until you agree or knock some sense into him. What was this… the third time he's asked you out," he guessed. Kakashi heard her mumble underneath her breath. "I couldn't quite hear you…"

"The ninth time! Alright?" Sakura outburst, with papers flying everywhere. Kakashi started laughing and stooped down to pick some up for her.

"You seem very happy," he teased, giving the girl some papers.

"I'm sorry." She looked down. "It's easy for my temper to flare up. Yes, it has gotten a little out of hand, nad I don't know what to do about it."

"Naruto or the temper…" A pen was thrown at Kakashi's head. "Ouch! That hurt a lot," he replied sarcastically.

"You deserved it."

"So why don't you just find another girl that will go out with him?" Kakashi suggested. Sakura piled the papers together. "I already tried that, and it didn't work. Hinata decided to go out with Kiba instead."

"Then just tell him you're friends."

"I do… but his dense head won't take it in. All he thinks about is going out with me."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and gave Sakura a menacing look. "Go out with him and…"

"No."

"I'm not done yet!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Go out with him. That will get his undivided attention. Then, at the end of the date, say the relationship won't work out and that you just want to stay as friends."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, surprised. "That's actually not a bad idea. How did you come up with that stuff?"

Kakashi looked away. "It's happened to me before… but in a worse way."

Sakura glanced at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The door opened quickly with Tsunade standing in the doorway. "Oh, Kakashi! Going to report your mission, I guess?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi stood up and helped Sakura get up. "Yes, I am," he firmly stated.

Tsunade looked at the two ad smiled. "I've seen you've met my niece, Sakura. She's working part time now…" Tsunade rambled on.

"You're her niece?" Kakashi whispered quietly.

Sakura nodded, "More like her great-niece, but she doesn't want to be reminded of her age."

"… and I hope that she gets a boyfriend soon…" Tsunade said louder.

"Aunt, please!" Sakura flushed a deep red. "Don't you, um, need to talk to Mr. Hatake?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for reminding me." Tsunade glanced at Kakashi. "After you."

Kakashi walked through the door, looking back at Sakura who was picking up the remainder of the papers. '_Mr. Hatake?_' he thought.

He settled himself in a seat as Tsunade closed her door. "Tell me about your mission," she commanded, walking to her desk. She sat in her chair and waited for his story.

"Well…" Kakashi froze. He forgot what his mission was about. All he could remember was the secretary outside the door. "It was a success..." he finally said after a minute.

"That's always a good thing to hear," Tsunade smiled. "Did you come across any trouble?"

Kakashi frowned under his mask. He couldn't remember.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

He looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade smiled. "She does that to every guy," she quietly told him. "She makes them forget what they were going to say. At least you remembered that the mission went well," she chuckled. "That I give you credit for."

Kakashi sighed in relief. "I delivered the document like you asked. It went smoothly with no interruptions."

"Is that all?"

"I'm pretty sure," Kakashi said. '_Your niece is really something_,' he thought as he got up from his chair. He walked toward the door to the scent of cherry blossoms.

Sakura was typing swiftly on the computer's keyboard, trying to get the last pages of a report done. She looked up and smiled when she heard the door close. "How did it go? Was it worth the wait?" she teased.

"Yes it was worth it," Kakashi stated. He started walking to the door.

"Could you wait for a minute?"

Kakashi turned around, staring at the young woman. "Sure." He sat himself in a seat and waited. He watched her green eyes move gracefully from the report to the screen. When she was done, she saved her work, turned the computer off, and piled the papers in the file cabinet. "I'm going," she yelled.

Tsunade's voice yelled back, "Ok, be careful! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay," she said in a quieter voice, "I'm ready to go."

Kakashi got up and walked towards the door. He held it open for her and she gave him a smile with a small, "Thanks." They were silent as they walked down the stairs.

"Mr. Hatake?" Kakashi finally asked.

Sakura looked up at him in wonder. "What do you mean?"

"You called me 'Mr. Hatake'," Kakashi said. "I don't like to be called my father's name."

"Oh, sorry about that," Sakura apologized, "but you're going to hear that again. I'm supposed to address people by their last names."

Kakashi gave Sakura a stern look as they reached the ground floor. "You call Naruto by his first name..."

"Tsunade gave me that exception," she spoke quietly. "He's there almost everyday nagging her. So, one day, she finally told me not to address him as Mr. Uzumaki anymore- just Naruto. Don't ask why," she laughed. "It's just Tsunade's thinking."

Kakashi opened the door for Sakura, and they walked outside into the springtime air. "So this Naruto…"

"…is completely annoying!" Sakura finished. "I mean, why can't he take a simple rejection?"

"You did say that you were going to go with him another time…"

Sakura stopped walking and looked alarmed. "Oh shit! I did say that!"

"Just wait," Kakashi said in a quieter tone. "That gives him the opportunity to ask you out again. Then you can go out and then reject him."

"I'm going to kill myself for saying yes," Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi started laughing. "it won't be that bad."

"Do you know anything about Naruto"?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually I do," he countered. He gradually walked ahead and looked down.

Sakura watched him in disbelief. '_How does he know about Naruto?_' she thought, following him slowly. She watched the tall, lean figure walk in front of her before asking. "How do you know him?"

"He was in my squad a few times," Kakashi stated. "Annoying, but he shows some promise, I guess. He wants to be the Hokage too. He likes raaman too much and doesn't know when to give up. I think I pretty much covered it."

Sakura stared at the man in disbelief. She never realized how much he knew about people. She kept waling until she bumped into him, not seeing where she was going.

"I would keep walking," Kakashi laughed, "but then again, I don't know where you live."

"O-oh," Sakura stuttered. She walked in front of him and turned a right. "This way," she whispered.

Kakashi nodded and followed her. "So what did you do before you worked for your aunt?"

"I was a ninja just like you," Sakura stated.

Kakashi stopped her and turned her around. "You were a ninja? Why aren't you one now?"

Sakura shrugged before speaking. "I got hurt during a mission."

"What happened?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Do you really want to know?" She turned around and continued walking.

Kakashi stared at her, not knowing what to say. '_She's stubborn all right_,' he thought, running to catch up with her. "Tell me what happened," he demanded after catching up to her.

"Wait a minute…" The pink-haired girl ran up to a house and unlocked the door. "You can come in, I guess."

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I got to go now. You now owe me a story though."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I see. Well it was nice to meet you, Mr. Hatake."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"What did I tell you about my past?" she laughed. "It was nice meeting you Kakashi. Please come and visit."

The man chuckled. "I think I might take you up on that offer. It was nice to meet you too, Sakura." He turned around and started walking, but stopped. "Oh, and good look with you-know-who."

Sakura groaned. "Thanks, I'll need it." She heard him laugh loudly and watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Ok! So next time: Fluff! yay! lol Yeah, I'm still working on it, but it's getting there! lol Thanks for reading!**


	2. Day 2

**Hey everyone! What's up? Okay, so here is my second chapter of Lost and Found. (I know, I changed the title because I didn't like the old one lol ^^) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and like always, you can always comment! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

* * *

Kakashi walked into the room and was greeted with a smile from the pink-haired girl.

"Hello, Kakashi," Sakura said quietly. "I'm sorry, but you have to wait again today."

Kakashi sighed and slouched in a chair. "I thought I was supposed to be first today," he complained sarcastically. He listened to her giggle and smiled warmly beneath his mask. "You have a cute laugh," he stated.

Sakura blushed a faint red. "Oh, well, um, thank you." She looked back down, trying to cover her blush up. "She typed something on the computer and sighed. "Today's the day."

Kakashi perked up. "You mean when you agree to go out with him?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm basically condemning myself to death by doing this… I hope you're happy."

"Oh, I got front row seats so I'm really happy," he replied. He watched her stick out her tongue, and he smiled under his mask. "That's very unlady-like."

"Well, you aren't necessarily the most polite guy either."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Touché. But you don't know me that well to assume that." He watched her frown. '_She's getting mad…_'

"Well then, Mr. Hatake, maybe we should spend more time together then," she flirted.

"Really…" Kakashi walked up to her desk and leaned on it. "Why do you say that?"

Sakura looked at him and leaned closer to him. "Because you seem like you would be a very interesting person to try to figure out…" She raised her hand and touched his mask. "…like what's really under your mask…"

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's wrist and placed it down on the desk with his hand still holding it. "You won't figure that out in the near future."

"Are you betting on that?" Sakura asked. "I can be **very** persuasive."

Kakashi shook his head and shrugged. "I guess we'll just wait and see."

They looked into each other's eyes for a minute. Sakura felt her face heat up quickly as she kept staring at the man's handsome face. She felt like it was almost impossible for her to look away. Kakashi gazed into Sakura's green eyes and wondered how in one day, his feelings could change from a passion of hate into a completely different wonderful feeling that he couldn't even begin to describe.

A shout was heard behind Tsunade's door.

"You did what?!" a woman's voice shouted.

Kakashi looked at the door and back to Sakura. She nodded her head and groaned. Kakashi chuckled, realizing that Naruto was behind the door. He sighed. '_Five more minutes until Sakura is dating…_'

Sakura noticed his sigh. "What's wrong?"

The man looked up and shook his head. "N-nothing!" he stuttered.

The door opened and slammed against the wall. Kakashi jumped up and sat back in his seat.

Tsunade came out of the room with a look of disbelief. "Out… now!"

Naruto shrugged a little and timidly walked out of the room. "I didn't mean to! I had to! I swear!"

"Now!" Tsunade's voice boomed as the door slammed behind her. The place was quiet as they heard Tsunade grumble to herself.

Naruto walked over to Sakura's desk and leaned on it. "So, Sakura…"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "Come here now!"

"Give me one quick minute," Naruto said, racing into the other room. When the door closed, Kakashi started laughing quietly. "He was so close, and he had the look of determination on his face too!"

"It's not funny!" Sakura exclaimed. "There must be an easier way to do this," she breathed.

"Don't quit now," Kakashi said sternly. "You need to do this and get it over with… here he comes."

The door opened and Naruto walked out with his shoulders hunched over. Sakura heard him mumble to himself and wondered what happened to him on the other side of the door. "Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto looked up and smiled at Sakura. "Of course," he said. "But I have a question for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes without Naruto looking before answering. "Yes?"

"Would you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Uh, well, I'm kinda busy tonight…" Sakura saw Kakashi shake his head furiously. "…but how about tomorrow?"

"It's a date then!" Naruto ran out the door, saying, "I'll pick you up at six!"

Sakura ran after him and stopped him. "Where are we going though?"

Naruto thought hard and finally perked up with enthusiasm. "I know this great place that serves this amazing raman…"

"No ramen!" Sakura exclaimed sternly. '_If I have to go on a date with him, it isn't going to be at a ramen shop._'

"How about the Leaf Hideout then?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the name. She knew that it was a formal restaurant that only ninjas were allowed access to. "Would they let me in?" she asked.

"If you're with me, then yeah," Naruto shrugged.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Sakura!" Naruto gave her a tight hug. "Oh and thank you! I won't let you down!"

Naruto ran down the stairs in an excited manner. Sakura watched him and shook her head. She entered the room and sat at her desk. "I can't believe I did that!" she groaned and slouched in her chair.

"It was for the best," Kakashi said quietly, trying to reassure her. He walked over and stood behind her. He started massaging her shoulders and felt her relax under his finger tips.

"I wish I could think the same thing," she sighed, pulling back into his arms. "It doesn't always work that way, now does it?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't worry. I will give you something if this all works out in the end."

Sakura turned her head to look at him. "Oh really?"

"Really, really."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in wonder. "Would you like to tell me what it is?"

"I can't, it's a secret."

"Could you give me a hint?" she asked.

"Now if I did that, it wouldn't be a big surprise now, wouldn't it?"

Sakura got up and stood next to the tall man. She fluffed her hair, glanced at Kakashi, and moved closer to him. Kakashi smelled her perfume and raised his visible eyebrow. '_I wonder what she is planning on doing now._'

Sakura leaned her head closer to Kakashi's and brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Kakashi shivered as he felt her warm breath against his ear. He felt her hands on his arms, rubbing them softly. It took him everything to hold his stance and not to remove his mask and kiss her. His urge was beginning to comfort until he felt her soft hand on his face.

She slowly pulled his face to hers and smiled. Kakashi started breathing heavily and felt his heart pound against his chest. He looked into her eyes and noticed them sparkling beautifully. "It's… I um… I mean…" he managed to stutter as her arms crept around his waist. She held him tight and close to her as she waited for her response.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi returned to his senses as he heard her voice. "It's a s… secret… God, Sakura, you make this harder than any interrogators I have ever encountered!"

Sakura giggled and released Kakashi from her grasp. She sat herself back down and looked at him. "Fine," she said, typing again. "But you do promise to tell me when this date is over?"

"I promise," Kakashi raised his hand. "And to show you I really mean it, I need you to close your eyes."

Sakura looked at him in question, but followed his command. Then she felt warm, soft lips on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi have his hands on top of his mask. She felt her face heat up and avoided Kakashi's eyes, smiling. "Does the surprise have to do with anything like that?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, remember?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"You are truly evil," Sakura stated. "What do you do as a ninja again?"

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. He walked back to his seat and sat down, signaling to Sakura that someone was coming.

The pink haired secretary sat back in her chair and started typing quickly, trying to get some papers done. She glanced over at Kakashi, who was looking at her intently. "Mr. Hatake," Sakura spoke quietly, watching him flinch at the name, "are you mocking me?"

"Now why would you say that Miss… uh… What's your last name?"

"Haruno."

"Miss Haruno, why would you suggest something like that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you keep staring at me…"

"…since you're typing."

"Sure…" Sakura started typing again. Tsunade's door opened with swiftly with a loud bang.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade in the doorway and groaned. '_Time to see the crabby woman… thanks, Naruto. I should go before you next time._' He heard Sakura giggle and wondered if she knew what he was thinking.

"Kakashi, let's make this quick," Tsunade stated, pointing to the door. Kakashi nodded and followed Tsunade through the door.

Sakura was left alone with the low hum of the computer. She sighed and waited for the door to open again. '_Why does it take him so long to talk to Tsunade?_' she wondered. '_I want him to hold me again, to kiss me…_' She touched her cheek with her right hand and sighed. "And yet my feelings keep growing more and more," she said quietly to herself. She looked at the clock and noticed she had a half-hour shift left. '_Maybe he'll wait for me_.'

Tsunade's door creaked open, and Kakashi stepped out with a concerned look on his face. He closed the door and walked to the other door.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi stopped and looked at her. "I just have another mission, that's all," he stated. "Just please be careful when you go home tonight, ok?"

Sakura looked at him in curiosity. "What do you mean? Something is wrong isn't it? Tell me!"

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and put his hand under her chin and raised it towards his face. She held her breath, not knowing what to say or do. She looked into Kakashi's visible eye and held her gaze.

"Sakura," Kakashi said quietly, "there's nothing to worry about. It's just this mission I have, and I have a feeling that it's going to be annoying. That's it."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't believe you. There's more to the mission you were assigned to."

Kakashi placed his hands on her desk and looked down. "Please be careful," he whispered. "Some crazy guy is out there. That's my mission; I have to catch him."

Sakura's heart caught a quick beat. "Do they know who it is?"

Kakashi took a breath and look at Sakura. "Do you know a guy named Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura gasped. She felt her legs give out underneath her and watched her world turn black.

* * *

'_What happened?_' Sakura wondered as she slowly felt her world lighten up.

"Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"W-what happened?" she asked, repeating her question aloud. She felt Kakashi's arms supporting her as she tried to get back up.

"You fainted," Kakashi stated. "It was as soon as I said…"

"Right, you don't have to say it again," she whispered. "Did my aunt hear me?"

Kakashi laughed. "Yes, and she thought I had something to do with it too. Something bad… very bad." He mumbled a little more, but Sakura couldn't hear him.

"What did she think?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. "She thought I was hurting you or that I was trying to seduce you."

"What?!" Sakura yelled. "She thought you tried to rape me?!"

"Not that bad!" Kakashi exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "Just that you fainted over some suggestions."

Sakura giggled and shook her head. "I'll have to talk to her about that…" '_…even though it was kind of true._'

Kakashi stood up and helped Sakura get up. "Are you ok then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going home early tonight so you don't have to worry about me."

Sakura started to walk back to her chair, but Kakashi grabbed onto her wrist. "Sakura, I will always worry about you… please don't forget that," he said softly.

"I won't Kakashi… I won't."

"Oh… and there's one more thing I have to say to you before I go."

Sakura perked up. '_This is it!_' she anticipated. '_He's going to tell me his feelings!_' Sakura looked at him, waiting. "Yes?"

She listened to the serious tone in his voice say, "Have fun tomorrow night with Naruto."

Sakura felt her expression crack up. She frowned in dissatisfaction and yelled, "Just get out of here!"

Kakashi laughed and walked out the door with Sakura watching him from behind. She lightly shook her head, sat back down in front of the computer screen, and typed away.


	3. Day 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a third chapter of Lost and Found! I am sorry with the waiting period! To tell you the truth, I was writing this story like crazy because my friend kept telling me to, and now I don't see her anymore so my progress has slowed down :( I will try to write quicker!!! Now I have the task of updating my other stories because I made myself promise that I would do that haha.**

**Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has stuck with this story! I love you all! Take a virtual cookie! ~My treat!~ In this chapter, the long awaited date with Naruto! When we left off, Kakashi told Sakura that he would give her something special if she completed this date! Will she?? And will Kakashi find Sasuke?? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! Just the story plot of "Lost and Found."**

* * *

'_How long does it take for a guy to get ready?_' Sakura sat down on her couch with her head resting in her hands. '_He told me that he would pick me up at six and it's already six-ten! What's with this guy?_' She looked at her watch again and tapped her foot.

She stood up, walked into her bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. "I should at least make an attempt to look better," she thought aloud. She clipped her bangs out of her face and straightened her pink hair. She looked at herself again and smiled in satisfaction. She wore a strapless classic black dress with her pink hair down, barely touching her shoulders. '_That's better_.'

She heard three knocks on the door and groaned. '_Time for the date… my doom…_' She glanced at the clock on the wall. "6:25," she stated, "late as usual."

She walked to the door and opened it to a smiling blue-eyed boy in a suit and tie. His hands were behind his back as he stood on her doorstep. "Hi, Sakura," he greeted. "Sorry I was late, but I stopped and got these for you…" He pulled out a bouquet of yellow flowers from behind his back.

Sakura opened her mouth and gasped. "Thank you, Naruto! How did you know that I liked daffodils?"

Naruto laughed and shrugged. "Lucky guess, I suppose."

"Wait here while I put these in a vase," Sakura pointed to her couch. Naruto nodded and sat down.

Sakura went into her kitchen and searched for a vase. '_He doesn't know that my favorite flower is a lily_,' she thought, '_but I guess that it's the thought that counts_.' When she finally found the vase, she filled it with the flowers, water, and then set them on the window ledge.

She came back into her living room and grabbed her red shawl. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

Naruto jumped to his feet and grinned. "Of course I am!" he exclaimed. He eagerly took Sakura's hand and led her outside.

"Wait!"

Naruto looked at Sakura in wonder. Sakura shook her head and stated, "I need to lock the door." Naruto nodded and watched her lock the door. As soon as she did so, he started running to the street and waited for Sakura to follow. He took her hand again and walked a few more blocks, talking to her.

Sakura nodded here and there, but couldn't keep her mind on the conversation. Kakashi kept penetrating her thoughts and diverting her from Naruto. She didn't mind it at all; she actually started enjoying it more and more. She first thought of Kakashi's voice, and then his visible eye. She then wondered what was under his mask as well as his shirt. She hoped it was toned and had a six pack. She blushed and smiled at the thought. '_I wonder what he's doing now…_' she thought with a sigh.

O..O

Kakashi watched the town from his spot the high building. He moved his head back and forth, searching for the crazy man on the loose. '_Why would he come back here?_' he thought, jumping to another building. As soon as he landed, he stopped and froze. He heard a familiar voice to the right of him. It was distant and clear, but he knew he shouldn't follow it. '_I can't. I'm on a mission!_' he thought. '_But… I'm worried…_'

He looked to his left and saw nothing. '_It wouldn't hurt to take one little peak…_' He ran to the right and heard a distinct giggle. His heart leapt and didn't come down. He stopped running and watched the pink-haired girl with Naruto. The picture was fine for him… It was just the hands… the hands made Kakashi angry. '_Why is he holding her hand?_ Kakashi wondered while closely following the couple. He noticed that Sakura was looking better than ever; he even wished he was Naruto…

He watched Naruto talk quickly with Sakura nodding here and there. '_It's clear she isn't paying attention to him,_' he thought. '_I wonder where her head is now…_'

He shook his head and went the opposite direction. '_Focus, Kakashi,_' he thought. '_You have a villain to catch. You need to protect Sakura!_'

Kakashi ran ahead and disappeared into an alley.

O..O

'_Why am I on this date again?_' Sakura wondered as she sat down to a table. She was still listening to Naruto talk and was about to chew her ears off. '_How much longer?_'

"… and that's how I saved my team from Orochimaru's evil clutches." Naruto sighed. "Hey Sakura, you haven't really said anything. Is something wrong?"

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Nothing," she laughed. She watched him smile as she pictured herself banging her head on the table. She looked at her watch. '_It's only 7:00… 45 minutes… how much more can I take?_'

"Can I help you?" A waitress smiled.

Sakura nodded. "I will take a water," she said quietly.

"Make that two," Naruto grinned

"I will be right back then," the waitress stated.

Sakura looked around the restaurant while Naruto kept talking. She glanced at a blonde-haired girl sitting at the bar who was trying to get Sakura's attention. The girl gasped and shook her head. She pointed to Sakura and mouthed out: **You, me… restroom now!**

Sakura got up slowly. "I'll be right back," she whispered with a smile. She watched Naruto smile back and nod, grabbed her purse, and rushed to the restroom. There she found the blonde-haired girl.

"Before you say anything," Sakura pointed out, "I have a reason…"

"You should! I mean, going out with Naruto?" The girl shook her head. "What are you thinking?"

"Ino," Sakura stated," I have to go out with him and dump him at the end so I can live on with my life without him bugging me all the time."

Ino nodded her head. "I see it now. So you don't really like him? Whose idea was this?"

Sakura felt her face turn red. "A ninja named Kakashi. I met him while I was working, and he gave me the idea."

Ino's eyes enlarged. "Kakashi?"

Sakura smiled, still feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Wait a minute," Ino stated. "You are turning red… you like him don't you?"

"W-what?!" Sakura stammered. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Just admit. After you get done dumping Naruto, you are just going to turn around and go ask Kakashi out."

"No I wasn't."

Ino looked into Sakura's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes."

"You liar."

'_She saw right through me_,' Sakura thought. She closed her eyes and nodded in defeat. "You're right."

Ino raised her eyebrows and smiled in victory. "I knew it. Well you will want to ask him out soon because he tends to swoon a lot of girls without really trying, and they ask him out in response."

"I know," Sakura groaned. Even though she had a better chance than the other girls, she still felt jealous. She was just a secretary while everyone was either a damsel in distress or a ninja. '_There is going to be a slim chance,_' she thought. She placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. '_And yet…_'

"Well you better get back," Ino suggested to Sakura as she fixed her hair. "He'll probably send a search party for you if you don't go back soon."

"Haha, Ino," Sakura laughed sarcastically. "If he did, he could consider himself dead." Sakura walked out of the bathroom with Ino's laughter behind her. She sat down in her seat and sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, um, yeah," Sakura smiled. '_Just a few more hours… that's it…_'

O..O

Kakashi ran across the buildings before he got to the restaurant. '_She's in here,_' he thought. He looked at his watch and smiled under his mask. '_I have time… I should play with her mind a little…_' He performed several hand signs and created a clone of himself.

The clone walked into the restaurant, towards the bar, and sat down at a seat. He handed the bar tender money and waited for his drink. He scanned the area for Sakura and grinned beneath his mask when he spotted her.

Sakura's eyes were grimacing in boredom and torture as she listened to another one of Naruto's stories. Kakashi could easily tell that she was not in a good mood and might even kill him the next time she saw him. He saw her glance at him and back at Naruto. She perked up and glared back over after realizing he was there.

Kakashi waved and chuckled to himself. He watched Sakura rub her eyes furiously. '_Time to go,_' he thought.

Sakura looked back over to the bar in confusion. '_I could have sworn Kakashi was over there mocking me…_'

O..O

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked Sakura as he walked her home. It was a quiet and refreshing night with a calm breeze blowing softly.

Sakura shivered slightly at the breeze. "Y-yes," she stated. She felt an arm sliver its way around her shoulder and stiffen up. '_I'm about to beat him to a pulp…_' she thought to herself. '_If he tries anything else, he will come in tomorrow with his face rearranged._'

She watched Naruto's face gleam with pride. '_Oh God… he thinks he owns me… no, he thinks I'm his girlfriend! Oh, that crosses the line!_' Sakura clenched her fist, but remembered what Kakashi told her the day before:

"**Don't worry. I will give you something if this all works out in the end."**

She softened her grip and let her hand fall to her side. She was defeated by Kakashi. His promises, his ideas—everything about him made her stomach flip with excitement. The butterflies flew quickly and she felt her head growing light. She smiled warmly as she imagined the tall man whose heart welcomed her.

"… wasn't it, Sakura?"

The dreaded voice snapped her back in reality. Sakura quietly groaned to herself as she remembered the date she had to finish. "Um, sorry… what did you say?" she tried to ask politely.

Naruto shook his head. "I just said it was a fun date, wasn't it?"

Sakura could see the road to her apartment up ahead. '_Now or never._' "Um, Naruto… about that. Well, I just don't think this will work out…"

"Wait, Sakura! I can make it better!" Naruto exclaimed. "There was something I wanted to do since I met you… since I was on my first mission with you…"

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto, please." She knew where this was going.

"No, Sakura let me finish." Naruto gazed at Sakura. "That first mission, I didn't know why, but one look at you, and I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world. That was because I was with you. Since then, I always liked you… no, even loved you Sakura…"

Sakura watched his face close in on hers. '_Oh shit,_' she thought. '_I don't want this!_' For a slight second, she saw someone watching from behind the trees but was blocked out when she felt his lips push on hers.

'_No,_' she fought him. '_I don't want this!_' She used her hands and pushed against his chest. She knew that Naruto didn't notice because he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She felt his tongue on her lips, but ignored it. She tried pushing against him again and finally broke his hold.

Sakura breathed out of frustration and gave Naruto a menacing look. "Don't you understand?" she asked sternly. "I am not into you!"

"But what about the kiss? Didn't you feel anything?"

"Naruto… no, I didn't. I'm sorry. I just think we are better as friends."

Naruto shuffled his foot with his hands in his pockets. "I know you like him," he spoke quietly.

Sakura perked up. "Excuse me?"

"You like Kakashi. I saw the way you looked at him. I just still thought I had a chance… I guess I don't."

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No! It's fine! Really!" Naruto smiled and held out his hand. "Friends?"

Sakura smiled and shook it. "Friends."

"Do you want me to walk with you the rest of the way?"

Sakura looked down the street. It wasn't a long walk and she was used to walking by herself at night. "I think I can take it alone." She gave Naruto a friendly hug. "Thanks for understanding, Naruto. And I'm sorry this didn't work out."

"It's ok," Naruto shrugged. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah," Sakura chuckled. She forgot about working the next morning. "I'll see you then." She watched Naruto turn around before facing the other way. Sakura started walking down the vacant, dark street to her apartment.

"Sakura…"

The girl froze and looked around to see no one. The wind was blowing her hair gently as she gripped the kunai in her purse. She quickly walked to her apartment and locked the door behind her. She leaned on the door, thankful that she was safe. "It was only the wind," she whispered to herself. "Kakashi is taking care of Sasuke… it couldn't have been him… could it?"

Sakura walked to her bedroom and threw her stuff on the ground. After changing into a pair of pink pajama pants and a white tank top, she brushed her teeth and got into her bed. She glanced at her window and sighed as she saw it was locked. '_I'm safe… it was only the wind, that's all._' Sakura gradually felt her eyes shut and soon found herself sleeping.

O..O

Sakura hugged her knees under a tree in a field. She knew she was lost but was calm about it. Up in the tree above her, birds were singing and the leaves were a rich green. She was alone, but it was pleasant. She carefully picked up a white daisy by her bare feet. With her finger tips, she slowly picked off the petals and let them fall gracefully toward the ground.

A soft breeze blew Sakura's hair away from her face and allowed the scattered petals dance around her. The sun was slowly creeping up on her bare legs and arms, and her tank top and shorts started getting lighter.

"May I join you?"

Sakura perked up at the familiar voice and smiled. "Yes, I would love that."

The masked man sat next to her and put his arm around her.

Sakura rested her head on Kakashi's chest and closed her eyes. She heard his breathing and could feel his chest slowly rise up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Everything was peaceful and perfect to Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw everything disappear before her in a vast wasteland. Kakashi was still with her, still holding onto her. She wasn't scared though… she was still with him. All of her fears were diminished because she knew Kakashi would protect her.

The wasteland turned into darkness with rain heavily falling. Thunder filled Sakura's ears with loud vibrations. She felt Kakashi tap her shoulder.

"What?" she yelled over the thunder. Kakashi pointed into the darkness. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the scene ahead. A monstrous tornado was approaching the two quickly.

"Run!" she heard the man shout. He grabbed her hand, and they started running in the opposite direction. They ran over the hills and past the tree they first started by. The petals danced around Sakura and Kakashi, turning into Shurikens that ripped past their skin.

Sakura flinched as one cut her leg. She looked up at Kakashi who kept leading her. The pink-haired girl tried following but felt something grab her ankle. She tripped and fell with a cry of pain. Kakashi looked back in fear of what happened. Sakura glanced behind him and saw a dark figure with a knife.

"Kakashi!" She screamed. "Behind you!"

The figure shoved the knife in Kakashi's back. Sakura screamed out of fear as he collapsed in front of her. Tears streamed down her face as she stared helplessly at the figure laughing evilly. She was beaten… again she couldn't protect the one she loved. Her greatest fear was recognized.

O..O

The night grew darker as a shadow crept by the apartment. He leapt up to the phone pole above as he watched the apartment below. He saw the girl sleeping with beads of sweat on her forehead. She was thrashing in her bed with no control. The figure could tell that she was having a nightmare. He laughed to himself quietly. "She'll never know what will happen."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And like always, I love reviews! They make my world colorful and bright! :)**


End file.
